


Kiss, Kill, Marry - Wheelcee

by commentsbyariana



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commentsbyariana/pseuds/commentsbyariana
Summary: Kiss, Kill, Marry. Simple. Only twist is, the victim is poor Arcee.*cri cri*





	Kiss, Kill, Marry - Wheelcee

"So, what are we doing today?" Miko asked excitedly. Bulkhead sighed, he turned towards Ratchet, hoping for an answer. 

Ratchet caught on to his actions, scoffing, "Just because Optimus and Ultra Magnus are gone, doesn't mean I am your babysitter. Go find something to do, I'm busy." Ratchet said.

Miko groaned, hopping off Bulkhead's shoulder. "Don't you Cybertronian's have games to play when your bored?" Miko asked, eye-ing all of the Autobots as they looked at her.

"Miko, we're not them, they're not us. We all have similarities and differences." Jack stated.

Miko sighed, understanding Jack's point, she turned around with a slouch. "Lob ball it is." She said.

"Hey Ratchet, would you rather-" Raf began, he was on his laptop, not hearing anything from the conversation. "I am busy!" Ratchet cut him off.

Miko stood up straightly, now there was an idea. Would You Rather. It was a good game to play, especially when you wanted to find out someone's secret.

"What about would you rather?" Miko asked, with a smile on her face. She looked at Jack, he was thinking of something else. It was obvious.

A few days ago, when Jack and Arcee were on patrol, Jack had started to ask her personal questions, one of them being, 'Do you have a crush?'. And to his surprise, Arcee said yes. But when Jack tried to go deeper, and asked her who it was. She wouldn't tell him. Ever since, Jack had been dying to know who it was. It could be Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, who the frag knows?

"Would you rather is old school." Jack smiled, before turning to Arcee. "Kiss, Kill, Marry is the jackpot!" He said, with a sense of victory in his voice.

Arcee's optics widened, she knew why Jack wanted to play this. So she instantly turned around, trying to escape from this torture. Only to be blocked by Bulkhead, "Come on, 'Cee. It won't be that bad." He assured her.

Arcee groaned, glaring at Jack, who was whispering to Miko. "Oh yes! Let's do it!" Miko cheered. 

That was it, Arcee's secret was going to be no more in a few minutes. 

"Hmm, lets see, who do we start with." Miko said sarcastically to Jack. They knew their plan. "Oh, I don't know... It is definitely a tough choice." He spoke. Smiling as Arcee was giving them a death glare.

"What about Arcee?" Raf asked, he knew none of this, but it seemed like he did.

"No!" Arcee protested. "Do Bulkhead! Or Smokescreen!" She said.

"Whats wrong, Arcee? Have a secret you don't want to share?" Jack asked teasingly. Arcee groaned once more, covering her face with her servo's. 

"Alright, ask me quickly." She gave in. But she hoped that when Jack asked her, it wouldn't be one specific bot in the question. Wheeljack.

"This is going to be good." Smokescreen whispered into Wheeljack's receptor. All he did was nod.

Jack thought, before actually finding three bots to ask. "Okay. Kiss, Kill, Marry..."

Arcee's spark was racing at this point. Either way, it would be embarrassing. 

"Optimus, Megatron, Wheeljack." Jack said.

Arcee was dying, out of everyone it had to be Wheeljack.

"Uh... Kill, Megatron. Because everyone would love to... Kiss..."

Arcee sighed, she forced herself to just spill it. "Kiss Wheeljack, Marry Wheeljack." Arcee said.

Miko bursted out laughing, "Arcee, there aren't two Wheeljack's! There's only one!" 

"The other 'bot was Optimus!" Jack said. 

Arcee thought for a moment, before realising her mistake. She had mentally killed herself for that. 

"But I didn't mean it!" Arcee protested.

"So you wouldn't kiss me?" Wheeljack asked, stepping in front of her. She shook her helm, "I didn't say that!". Miko squealed, "Aww, it's too cute!"

Arcee sighed, "I'm gonna go..." She said, turning around to walk away, only to be held back as Wheeljack's servo held her wrist, he spun her around and kissed her.

Arcee was shocked. Everything happened so fast. Was this real? Or another one of her stupid daydreams?

As Wheeljack pulled away, he looked straight into her optics. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Wheeljack whispered. 

Arcee let out a smile, "I guess not..." 

Bulkhead couldn't help but smile at his best friend. "Ratchet! Look at these two!"

Ratchet groaned, he turned around, "For the last time Bulkhead... I'm-!" He paused once he saw Arcee and Wheeljack.

He pressed the com-link button, they heard Optimus' voice, "What is the problem, Ratchet?" 

"Optimus, get back here right now. The base is getting out of control." Ratchet said, still blown at the fact that Wheeljack and Arcee kissed.

"How so?" Optimus asked.

"Just get back here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Ratchet xD


End file.
